


Cape

by Le_Bitch



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Han Does Not Like Capes, Just Idiots In Space In Love, Lando Is So In Love, M/M, Not Quite Smut But Suggestive, Smuggler Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Bitch/pseuds/Le_Bitch
Summary: Han does not like capes. This is painfully exaggerated throughout the fic, antics ensue.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Cape

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first time in a while I've posted here, please enjoy this hanlando fic!

Han does not like capes.

No matter how many times Lando tried to buy them matching capes; faux fur, cashmere, some fancy wool he got from a beach planet (ironic, he knows), he’s always stayed adamant in his decision that capes are, well, lame. Even though his husband has threatened him with a divorce, several times he might add, to say that Han has never been the biggest fan of capes would be an understatement.

“They’re overdramatic, ridiculous and so outdated,” he had said during a rant to Lando, “I have no idea why you like them, babe. They make people look awkward and old fashioned. Not to mention it’s a fire hazard in a piece of clothing!” Lando had paused what he was doing and gave him one of his crooked stares as if to say: _Are you serious right now._ He had walked up to Han, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and put his nose in the crook of his neck. “C’mon baby, I know you don’t like them-”

“Whatever could have given you that impression.” he deadpanned. Lando pinched where his nose had been, making Han yelp and turned his annoying, and now bruised, husband to face him.

“Don’t interrupt me. What did I tell you.” Han muttered something about good manners and how he was a smuggler, not a pompous prince. “But could you not be so vocal about it? You know they’re my signature fashion statement,” he said, winking while Han had just scowled in reply, making Lando sigh. “You’re so stubborn sometimes.” He pressed butterfly kisses to his neck making him grin and both of them topple backward into the couch in a fit of giggles.

So, all things considered, Han did not like- no he hATED- capes. Sure, Lando’s ass might look great in them, and he might be a bit dramatic, but he hates them nonetheless.

One day, when Lando was out doing repairs on the Falcon’s engine room with Chewie, Han moped around their room, bored. He flopped on their shared bed and hung upside down. His hair falling in his eyes, he could just make out the door to Lando’s walk-in-off-limits-to-him-closet that he installed slightly ajar. Han’s eyes lit up with curiosity. He never gets the opportunity to go into Lando’s closet. His husband would sooner skin him than let Han ruin his “expensive and beautiful collection of fine-tailored garments.” Han jumped up and slowly crept over to the forbidden entrance of his husband’s clothes bunker. Opening the door a little more so he can slip in, he winced at the creaking noises the door’s hinges made.

Once he was inside, he immediately understood why Lando didn’t allow anyone inside. It was shelved and racks of some of the most beautiful fabrics Han had laid his eyes on (which wasn’t much, but still). There was a multitude of colors, varieties such as tunics and jackets, dress shirts and hats, different kinds of pants that looked like leather more pricey than him. _So this is why Lando always goes to shops after we snuggle and get some money,_ he thinks, smiling softly at the thought of Lando browsing a store with larger-than-normal amounts of cash. He goes over to the shoe section and stops when he feels something over him. He looks up and finds most, if not all, of Lando’s capes. He looks at them in disdain for a moment, takes one off of its hanging place. Examining the grotesque piece of clothing, he took it up and held it against himself. _It does fit me even though it’s completely awful_.

Exiting the closet, Han stood in front of the full-body mirror holding up the black velvet cape and seeing a silver clasp near the neckline area. _I’m just gonna put it on to see the appeal. It doesn’t mean I like them._ Han reasoned with himself. Unclasping and donning the cape he chuckled to himself, amazed how easily the clasp can open and close. Looking in the mirror, a stupid idea hit him.

He put his back towards the mirror and grabbed one end of the cape so that it could twirl when he spun around. When he and the cape whirled around, he curled his finger on his upper lip to like a mustache and raised an eyebrow. “Hello. I am Captain Lando Calrissian Solo. You may also know me as husband to the sexiest being in the known universe.” Han said, speaking in what sounded like a poor imitation of Lando.

Of course, his husband took that exact moment to walk in. He’s always been good with timing, and immediately quiet himself when he saw Han. Leaning against the doorframe, he grinned seeing his husband twirl around in one of his capes. Though he was less-than-pleased about where he got it, Han was just so damn cute. While Han was perfecting his imitations, getting the swing of the cape right and all that, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Spinning around, hand dropping from his face, he gasped at Lando standing there, just grinning at him. All things considered, he thought that Lando would be more upset with him. After all, he’d breached the one place Lando considered sacred.

“Hey, babe! What’s up!” Han said, his voice an octave higher than usual. Still grinning, he walked up to his husband and folded his hands around the back of his neck.

“The cape suits you. Shame you can’t wear it more.” He shakes his head fondly as Han tries to shrug it off. “One might say that my husband, the sexiest being the known universe,” He started, repeating what he heard during the awful impression of what was supposed to be him, while letting his eyes trail down the man’s frame, “Had changed his mind on the opinion of capes?”

“Oh kriff no, I’m never gonna be seen in one of these things,” Han says smoothly, still trying to shrug off the cape he was wearing, but giving up after he glanced down at the clasp near the neckline. Easy my ass, he thinks. He instead wrapped his arms around Lando’s waist and tilted his head. “You’re not gonna kill me for going through your precious closet?” Han didn’t want to risk his luck on being alive so far, but he was genuinely curious.

“Nah. I thought I would be pissed, but you’re just too damn adorable, baby.” Lando said, helping him unclasp the cape and toss it away in one swift motion. Han smirked, seeing him ruffle some of the buttons on his shirt,

“Gee, Captain Calrissian, I knew I was sexy but didn’t know I was sexy enough to make you discard your precious cape completely.” Lando just looked up at him and chuckled, licking his lips, Han’s eyes following the motion.

“That’s Captain Calrissian-Solo to you.” He said, head tilting up and capturing the taller man’s mouth and enveloping it in sweet heat. Han sighed into the kiss while his hands found their way to his husband’s hair. Both of them somehow managed to maneuver their way to the bed and collapsed wrapped up in each other, literally.

**Bonus:**

Han lay down, sticky and warm. His arms were wrapped around Lando’s torso, tracing circles on his chest. Said man had an arm around his husband’s shoulder while absentmindedly playing with his hair, both of them in total bliss. Han shifted a little to look up to Lando, a question on his mind, “Babe, I was wondering… why do you care so much about your fancy clothes and capes and shit.” Lando let out a breath through his nose and shifted a bit under the covers, fingers still twirling his husband’s hair.

“Well,” he started, “When I was growing up, I didn’t have anything. I used to see the rich people going in their ships, walking around like they owned the place, and I used to think, ‘Woah. To live like that? Without a care in the world? That’s what I wanna be like.’” Han was quiet, listening to his husband speak. He knew of his past but hearing this was something entirely new. He continued tracing shapes on Lando’s chest, thinking. “And the one thing that always, always lets you know how much money they had was what they were wearing. Expensive clothes, colorful stuff, capes,” he said, glancing at Han with a smile, “So I guess I just kinda hung onto that… notion that if someone sees me wearing rich clothes, they’ll think, ‘Wow, he must have everything.’ I guess it kinda stuck with me, having nothing for a while y’know?” He looked at Han again, this time his eyes a little saddened.

“Well,” Han said, quietly, bringing his hand up to cup Lando’s face, rubbing it slowly, “I don’t know about back then, but now, you got something. Me. And don’t you ever forget that.” Lando smiled at him, brown eyes soft. Han returned the smile and pressed his lips to Lando in a short, sweet, kiss. They both snuggled closer together and drifted off to sleep. 

**_fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave kudos/comments below ^_^


End file.
